As shown, for example, in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H05-292697), an electric motor has a stator arranged in a bracket and a rotor arranged so as to face to the teeth surface of the stator. The electric motors come in a radial gap type such as an inner rotor type in which the rotor is rotatably arranged in the center of the stator and an outer rotor type in which the rotor is arranged on the outer periphery side of the stator, and an axial air-gap type in which the disc-shaped rotor is arranged along the axis line so as to face to the side surface of the similarly disc-shaped stator.
The rotor and the stator are laid out in a cylindrical metallic bracket, and a circuit board etc. mounted with a driving circuit are further installed. In the electric motor described in Patent Document 1, an insulating sheet is inserted between the circuit board and the bracket to provide insulation of the circuit board.
However, only the insertion of the insulating sheet described in Patent Document 1 between the circuit board and the bracket cannot completely insulate the circuit board from the bracket. That is to say, in the case of Patent Document 1, since the insulation distance between the bracket and the terminal of the circuit board is short, there is a fear of generating a short circuit between the terminal and the bracket when a high load is applied to the motor.
Also, Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-078804) has disclosed a technique in which when the stator is integrally molded together with a synthetic resin, a part of a pin of the stator is inserted in a guide hole provided in a mold so that the relative positioning between the mold and the stator can be performed easily.
However, the technique described in Patent Document 2 has a drawback in that if the initial positions are inconsistent with each other, the mold and the terminal pin come into contact with each other, so that the mold cannot be closed smoothly. Also, if an attempt is made to forcedly fit the terminal pin, the terminal pin may be damaged.